No Rest For the Wicked
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: Jabari, the son of scar is captured by Simba the King and Nala, but the longer he stays the more he comes to see who he really is...I know sucky summary but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY! I`m going to try to write this story again (I tried to write it late last night but my computer SUCKS so it deleted it and I`m doing the first few parts by memory) Any who this story is about Simba`s lost son, he is OC and They never found scar`s body, this story is like a few months after the battle with Scar. I don't know if I will continue this story it all depends on how many reviews I get or if people like it. If you want to see something like just ask what you want to see and I'll post it in the next chapter. One last thing I SUCK at updating but again if I get any review it will update ASAP. Thank you!**

Chapter 1: You get burned

Simba walked into the large open cave nodding to Adia and Angalia, two lionesses who bowed low in respect to him. He gave a small smile letting then return to what they were doing and heading deeper into the cave. It got darker the further he went but it wasn't a problem he could see fine and the shade provided cool air from the savanna heat.

Sweet scents filled the cave and his eyes softened at the sight of his mate, Nala. Simba walked over to her rubbing his muzzle affectionately against her check. "How are you?"

Nala rolled her eyes at him and flicked him playfully with the tip of her tail on his side. "The same as I was a few hours ago when you asked me." She said, "Simba, you shouldn't be here worrying about me, I`m fine, you should be sending out the hunting patrols."

Simba nodded smirking slightly, she was right, then again she always was. "I agree but it`s just…I`m worried about you, and our son." Simba looked down to the tiny bundle of fur lying beside Nala`s stomach, only an month old, he was their only son, Jabari, he had dark brown fur and tiny strands of black hair were already coming up on his head.

"He`s also fine." She said gazing proudly at her son, she became more serious when she looked back up at Simba, who was no longer looking at Jabari but at the cave`s sandy floor, his thoughts on something else entirely. She knew this look all too well and she also knew the thought of Scar disturbed Simba to no end and whenever Nala tried to say something he would either tell her not to worry or change the subject.

She was about to say something but Jabari started to stretch and let out a faint mew gaining his father`s attention. She shook her head at the two as Simba swished his tail over Jabari, who batted at it tiny claws out looking like small black thorns in Jabari`s soft paws. He let out a high pitched squeak of delight as he caught Simba`s tail between his tiny paws, his green eye glowing brightly in the dark.

"He`ll be a great King." Simba commented. Simba hopped for everything he wouldn`t have to fight, he knew it was a very important trait Jabari had to have, but it scared him to think his small son, the heir to the kingdom, would have to face thing he himself did. He was just glad Scar wasn't here to mess everything up

"Simba!"

Simba jumped to his feet taking his tail away from his small son as he saw two of his lionesses raced through the cave opening panic on their faces. "Fire at the base of Pride Rock!" Ari yelled.

Nala got to her paws as Simba raced over to the two lionesses, "It could reach the cave, Ari, Azizi, go assemble the lionesses, we have to get that fire under control. Get one group to throw dirt on the flames while the second group goes for water!" he ordered, he could already smell the smoke from the flames, how come he didn't notice it before?

Nala came up beside him, "Ari, watch Jabari, I`ll gather the second group to get the water." She ordered. Ari nodded and raced over to their son.

"Come on, were wasting time!" Simba yelled racing out of the cave. The smell of smoke in the air.

XXX

"Burn, Simba, Burn." The male lion growled threw his aching throat. He was no longer ordinary but he was scared, he had a long gash along his shoulder which had healed over to become a black scar. His tail was broken and bent and had burns on his hackles that refused to heal. His teeth now which were yellow and snagged and he had a long scar over his nose. He was never a brute lion he had more brains than bronze but he used to look better than this and it was the little hair balls fault.

Orange flames roared over the cool rock and the second he heard the heavy paw steps of the lionesses and heard the "King`s" voice he headed up to the top of the rock planning to burn the rock from the inside out.

He headed into the cave the flaming stick still in his jaws. He was deeply surprised to see a Lioness there huddled over a crying cub. Just be the awkwardness this lion held over the cub he could tell this was not the cub`s mother, and he could guess who that mother was.

He dropped the stick slowly and crept up upon the lioness. As he crept up he looked to the tiny cub that had stopped mewling and was looking directly at him his green eyes boring into him.

"Scar?" he heard someone gasp.

He looked up to the lioness who was cowering back against the wall at the sight of him; her gaze wavered on the tiny cub before she turned back to him, dark claws sliding out of her paws. Scar never gave her a chance the do anything else before he pounced on her, grabbing her throat and biting down hearing the satisfying snap of her neck.

He turned back to the cub that was still looking curiously at him with large green eyes. Scar had heard that Simba had a son, Jabari. Scar looked around and when he was sure no one was around he lifted the cub from its nest and left Pride Rock, his followers behind him every step of the way. Little Jabari hanging from his jaws his green eyes still wide.

**A/N: I hope you liked it please R****EVIEW, ****T****HANK ****Y****OU ****for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the late update i had to do a lot of things and I also had extreme writer`s block, but I`m back now yay! I want to thank Thelegacy79 for being the first person to review this story, and some others added this to their favorite page-Thank you! Okay, again please read and review and hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh one more thing this is like a flash forward so Jabari is now older. **

Chapter 2: Jabari 

Jabari ducked and rolled pulling out the other male`s forepaw, making his opponent lose his balance and topple over onto his side. Jabari`s green eyes flashed as he walked over to the other male placing a massive paw on the other`s shoulder giving a deep chuckle.

"How can you be destined to defeat Simba when you can't even beat me, Kovu?"

Kovu pushed him aside lightly and got to his feet growling at him. "Only because you train with your father and I have to train with my mother and sister!" Kovu said in disgust. Jabari laughed louder, "So do I but this has nothing to do with training it all comes for pure talent! Which, obviously you have to work for." Jabari joked flicking an angry Kovu with the tip of his tail. Jabari was Scar`s only son and the best known fighter since he was able to stand strait. He was strong a lethal, which is why he was so surprised that his father didn't chose him to kill Simba. He wasn't one for blood shed unless it was necessary but he felt hurt his father didn't trust him to exceed his expectations.

"Jabari, don't boast, how many times have it told you-" said a sudden scratchy voice from behind that could only belong to his father, Scar.

Jabari rolled his emerald eyes as he turned to his father, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, use your teeth and claws to show your strength not your words, yes father." He stated, glancing at Kovu who had become stiff. Kovu took a deep bow to Scar but Jabari just smiled at his father. When Jabari was a cub his father told him never to bow to anyone, even him. Scar even enforced the law that anyone in the savage lands had to bow before the King and his heir.

Scar turned his attention from his son to Kovu, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" the only reason he asked was because they had work through this great plan to kill the king and take over the pride lands, for it to change to get at the king threw his daughter, Kiara, the princess.

Kovu gave a stiff nod, "I`m ready."

Scar looked to Jabari next, "I want you and the others to delay the lionesses from the princess for as long as possible."

Jabari nodded his eyes growing brighter at the thought of a mission.

"Good," Scar said looking back to Kovu, "make sure your idiot brother is ready and the same goes for your sister." Kovu barely flinched at the cruel tone Scar used and nodded his understanding, leaving the clearing quickly. Scar nodded to him and started to walk the other way.

Jabari started to walk over to the lion`s den where most of the lioness were. He had to make sure they were ready. He ducked his head into the small opening, the noise of chatter stopped immediately, and more than one pairs of eyes stared at him.

"It`s almost time." He growled.

"Is Kovu ready?" asked one of the lionesses tilting her skinny head to the side.

Jabari growled at her, "It`s none of your business but yes he is." He pulled his head out just a little bit before saying, "Just make sure you're ready." He snapped, leaving the lionesses to bicker and headed to his own den to get some sleep and plan for tomorrow.

XXX

Kiara stretched her legs in a huge yawn as the pink-yellow sky began to fade to a deep blue. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was her second time that her father allowed her to go on a hunt and she prayed she would get it right this time.

"Your majesty." Zazu declared as he flew down next to her. Kiara jumped a little in surprise, "Zazu? Are you here to see my father?" She asked, that was the

The bird nodded his colorful beak, "I am but he is very busy right now so I thought you would like a good chat!"

Kiara nodded, "Okay."

"Are you excited about your "Hunt" tomorrow?" Zazu asked.

Kiara`s eyes started to shine. "Yes, I just can`t wait I can feel it`ll be a good day!" she said, toying with a small lady bug that sat in front of her.

"I agree, well off to bed," Kiara looked down at the bird in disbelief. "What? Don't you want to be fully rested for your big day?" he said.

Kiara stood up, "I suppose, good night Zazu."

"Good night princess." Zazu said before flying off.

Kiara was too excited to sleep and she didn't sleep till the stars were bright in the sky.

**A/N: I don't know about the ending there but oh well, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: from now on the spacing of the pov`s will be XXX (I also went back and added it to the last two chapters.)Please review people, it is greatly welcomed! **

Chapter 3: let it begin 

Jabari watched patiently on the hilltop as Kovu`s brother and sister raced across the plains of the Pride lands setting things ablaze. He lifted his head and stared into the distance where the princess was just visible. Now the smell of smoke was in the air and the fire was raging closer to the princess.

Nuka and Vitani raced over to them taking their place in the group of lionesses that had assembled behind him. Smoke sizzled from Nuka`s tail but he ignored it. On a rock nearby he could see Zira telling Kovu to go, and his friend jumped into the flames. Jabari had to dig his claws to keep himself rooted to the ground or else he would go after his friend.

Jabari looked to the higher areas of the Pride Lands, the King`s lionesses should be arriving soon.

Zira jumped up to sit next to him, "Kill them." She whispered lightly in his ear. Just over the edge the first of Simba`s pride were coming over the hill. He glanced over to Kovu who had just reached the princess. Kovu needed more time. Jabari nodded to the others behind him and the raced down the hill, ashes flew everywhere making the sky a dark red. The ashes were too much and he had to squint to see. It was easy to ovoid the flames as the raced over the stream that separated the Pride lands from the Savage lands.

He jump hoped ontop of the rocks the second he crossed the border and leapt at the first lioness he saw, wrapping his forepaws around her throat and pining her to the ground.

"AMBUSH!" she managed to scream. Jabari bit down on her shoulder when she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. The lioness yelled in pain. Jabari was about to finish her off with a bite to the neck but claws gripped his shoulders and pulled him away. He managed to pull himself away from the lion that had him and spin around to attach again. Her eyes burned with pure hatred,

"Fight me!" she snapped, her tail lashing back and forth.

"With pleasure!" he spat back his eyes just slits. He whipped his paw across her face leaving no scratches. She growled and struck, but he was too fast and dodged her blow, hitting her I the shoulder again leaving no marks. By now she realized he was toying with her and she was get livid.

"Stop messing around and kill her!" Vitani yelled as she battled with another lion.

"It`s time!" Zira yelled to them from at the base of a rock. Jabari nodded and leapt at the lioness biting her chest. He tasted the blood in his mouth and one more movement and he could kill her.

"NALA!"

The roar was so sudden that he was forced to let go. Jabari jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Simba`s claws. He looked around and saw the tip of Nuka`s tail disappearing over the hill and he raced after his pride struggling to keep up. The ash covered his pelt making it a dark gray and his eyes stung against the smoke. Jabari jumped over the rocks in a huge leap.

A growl behind him told him that Simba was following him. Jabari`s front paws his the rock just as claws dug into his hind leg making him trip and fall head first into the river. Suddenly his head clashed with something solid and everything went black.

XXX

Simba wished he didn't have to save this pathetic excuse for a lion but it was the right thing to do. This lion could have killed Nala! Either way it wasn't right to let someone drown, no matter who they were.

Simba jumped into the stream the water reaching only his belly fur. He ducked his head under pulling at the other lion`s mane bringing him to the surface. He could hear the lion gasping for breath but he was still knocked out from a rock he had hit. Simba dragged the lion to the surface where his other lionesses were waiting. He dropped the lion and looked to Nala who was staring at the lion on the ground.

"Where`s Kiara?" he asked, just as he spoke he heard the sound of coughing and his daughter came walking through the smoke and ash covered ground, leaning on Kovu. He let out a deep grow at the sight of the other lion helping his daughter. "Here…father." Kiara gasped.

Simba headed over to Kovu, glaring at the lion that held his head. He glanced at Kiara, "Dad he saved me." She said.

Simba continued to glare at Kovu, "What about your other pride?"

Kovu ducked his head in shame, "I have left the outsiders and ask…to join you pride." Some of the lionesses behind him growled at Kovu hand chosen by Scar.

"Dad, he saved my life!" Kiara pleaded.

"For now …we`ll see." He said turning back to Nala who was leaning over the unconscious lion. "Simba…it`s Jabari." She whispered barely enough for him to hear. He saw Kovu flinch at the sight of the lion but ignored it. He walked over to the lion.

The soot that covered his fur was gone and showed a light brown color and his mane was a black as ever. If only he could see his eyes then he could know was this his son?

"Who`s Jabari?" Kiara asked from behind looking at Jabari to Nala. Simba came back to the real time. No his son was dead scar killed him and this wasn't his son.

"No one, Kovu carry him Safia will assist you." he said, Simba didn't wait to see if anyone obeyed the order and started to walk away. He could hear Nala catching up to him. "Simba, didn't you see? It`s Jabari, its him, he`s alive!"

"NO!" He snapped never taking his eyes off the ground, "It`s not."

Nala`s voice suddenly became fierce, "He was as much as my son as he was yours! Don't you think I would know my own son if I saw him!"

"No I don't think you would." He growled, "Jabari was taken by Scar when he was a month old and you're just seeing things that aren't there."

Nala let out a warning growl, "I know what I see…and I see my son!" she growled walking ahead of him to Pride rock. Simba knew he was being harsh on her but it had to be true this wasn't his son, was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! You guys are great! **

Chapter 4: No escape

"NO!" Zira yelled dragging her claws against the bones of the elephant that made a loud screeching sound making Nuka cringe. "My two sons are gone!"

Nuka smiled shyly walking up to his mother his head low, "I`m still here mother." He said looking into his mother`s eyes hopeing to see any hint of love or even a sign she calmed down but nothing. Zira turned around hand headed for scar`s den, but before she was out of ear shot he could he her say, "You are not enough."

Nuka lowered his head again walking away from the angry crowd about Jabari`s capture. It hurt that his own mother treated Scar`s son better than him. They weren't even related! Nuka _never_ got the attention that Jabari or Kovu did. He was just a bit older that Jabari and was here when Scar brought the little hair ball home. Scar had said that Jabari`s mother had died after he was born and that left Scar to take him home the savage lands. From then on it was Jabari this, and Jabari that, he was destined to be king since the second he said his first words!

Then just when the news about Scar`s son had just barely gone down…Kovu was born.

"It should have been me, I should have been chosen, if only that would just give me a chance!" he spat, digging his claws into the sticks under him.

"Your still not going _on_ about that are you?"

Nuka jumped in surprise at the new voice but quickly realized it was his sister, Vitani.

"I have no idea what you mean!" he yelled at her, standing back up and lifting his head high.

Vitani rolled her eyes, "_Sure_, now can we get going?" his sister walked to the top of the dirt dry hill but stopped and looked at him, "Unless you want to cry some more?" she insisted.

"What are we doing?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"We have to watch Kovu." She said as Nuka trotted up to her, tripping over his paws a few time before he reached her.

XXX

Jabari dug his claws into the vines that held him prisoner but they wouldn't budge and he let out a frustrated growl. Great he was captured. The bump on his head still hurt but it would heal with time, he was unharmed as for small scratches on his left leg from where Simba threw him into the water. Otherwise he was unharmed…not yet any way.

On one side of the cave a small pile of food lay and next to it an even smaller puddle of water. He let of a small huff. If they thought he was going to eat anything they gave him they were out of their minds.

Jabari laid his head on his front paws letting the calm air sooth his head, but the gentle dripping of water, and the light voices outside along with and annoying scratching sound in the was made that impossible. He had to get home! Home to his father , it was hard to know if the Pride landers had found out who he was but if they did he would be executed for just being Scar`s son.

Pebbles rustled down the side of the grey walls and Jabari lifted his head. Only when more fell by his feet did he get up, Jabari walked over to the wall but stopped when the vine began to tug on his heel. He had to wait until a small opening in the side of the wall was made and another lion just barely squeezed through.

"Kovu?" Jabari asked, he was a bit surprised to see he best friend in the pride lands but then he remembered the mission.

Kovu shook his head, "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met! I mean you beat Nuka." He stated looking around at the surroundings.

"I`m glad you think so!" he said unable to hold back a growl, "Now can we go?"

Kovu sat down shaking his head sadly, "I can't S-Simba still doesn't trust me and he`ll know it was me."

Jabari gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the ground, great he was stuck here.

"At least they won't neglect you." Kovu said shrugging his shoulder to the food and water.

"They're going to kill me Kovu I know it! I`m going to d-" he stopped talking as he heard voices getting closer. "Go, now!" he whispered. Kovu seemed to hear what he was talking about and slid back through the hole. Jabari just had time to hide the hole with a few rocks before another lion came into the cave.

Jabari didn't turn to look at the lioness that came in, he could tell by the scent that this was the same one he had fought earlier.

"J-Jabari?" she whispered, there was something in her voice that he couldn't place but he didn't even try. He looked over his shoulder his ears pulled back. " So you figured out who I was already?" he snapped. Nala nodded a smile on her face. She walked over to him. "I knew you were alive!"

She got ready to rub her muzzle against his, like a mother would with her cub but he pulled away growling, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

She looked taken aback for a moment then, "Jabari, I`m your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I`m sorry about the super late update more computer trouble so I`m typing this on another computer and pray I get my computer fixed. Thank to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites your awesome and because I took so long to get this up I`m putting up two chapters! Yay! **

Chapter 5: No escape 

"Jabari, I`m your mother."

Even threw the small hole that was now blocked by rocked and dust, that he had made earlier, he could hear what the Queen had said to his friend =, as clearly as if she said it to him. Kovu shook his head thinking these lionesses were all crazy Jabari was Scar`s son, and he was like a brother to Kovu. He wasn't Nala`s son, nor Simba`s.

Kovu raced down the small path way he had headed make sure to stay quiet and to keep low. He jumped up to the rocks that lead to the top of Pride Rock making his way to the den just as everyone else was. He had just made it to the entrance before a growl broke out behind him and Simba walked past glaring at him. For a moment Kovu thought he had seen him talking with Jabari, Kovu brought out his claws, but Simba walked past into the den. The message was clear.

He gave a shack of his head and walked over to the edge, looking down at the Pride lands. This is what he was fighting for, he wasn't doing it so Scar could be King he was doing it so he could have a life where he didn't have to kill or fight to get what he needed.

The movement out of the corner of his eye was unmistakable, he couldn't pass the chance it was just the wind. At a second glance he could see the same crooked tail belonging to Nuka. Kovu bunched hi shoulders ready to jump down and meet his brother but the sound of footsteps behind him made him turn to look at who was there.

Kiara was just coming over to him and he had pushed back the thought of why his heart just skipped a beat.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life." She said once she reached him.

"Ok." He said waiting to see if she had anything else to say.

"Um, It`s going to be a cold night, why don't you come into the den with the others?" she asked tilting her head a him.

Kovu shrugged the image of Simba popping into his head if he went into the den now he wouldn't be on the King`s good side. "I`m used to sleeping outside."

Kiara nodded the fact she was looking for a subject change was obvious.

"I guess I kind of failed my hunting assignment." She said smiling in a mixture of amusement and shyness.

"Let's hope you can do better next time." he muttered under his breath. Her eye narrowed and it was hard not to compare her with her father. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I saw you hunting and…you're not very good." He said calmly, she should know so her father can't and won't protect her all he life it was just simple fact she needs to know she sucks at hunting.

"I do not!" she growled stepping closer to him.

"A blind bat could see it." He said seeing another flash of movement from the corner of his eye. Kiara`s hostility faded and she smiled, "You think you can do better?"

"I know I can." He said absent mindedly looking down to see his sister Vitani was also here.

"Fine teach me," she said and began to walk away but Kovu could hear her say, "We start at dawn."

"Wouldn't miss it." He sneered waiting till the tip of her tail disappeared into the cave to up down to meet his family by the thorn bush they hid next to.

Vitani pooped her head out of the bush a thorn clipped her ear but she didn't seem to care. "I see your getting friendly." She said meaning his talk with the princess.

"Just part of the plan." He said in a hushed voice. Nuka pooped his head out of the bush more thorns on him than on Vitani, "Is the great Prince of darkness here?"

Kovu smirked, "Yes, they have him confined, but I can't get to him." He said. Kovu was about to mention the things he heard Nala say but thought he should keep his mouth shut. If it was true then Jabari would tell him and plus he need more information on this.

"Good we`ll tell Scar." Vitani said.

"What has Scar said about this?" Jabari asked.

Vitani shook her head, "He`s not happy, you should have seen how mad he was when he first heard."

"well in this case I`m glad I didn't." he nodded to her turning around and heading back up to his sleeping place beside the rocks and looking down at the Pride lands.

XXX

"What! Your crazy!" Jabari snapped at Nala who shook her head in confusion.

"How could you not know?" she asked him her eyes pleading him to understand some crazy nonsense.

"Because it's not true, my mother died when I was born!" he hissed.

Nala chose to ignore him and he growled in frustration digging his claws into the vine that imprisoned him in that cave.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Jabari shook his head snarling at her, "You are not my mother!" he said again hoping the words would sink into her skull before his claws did.

And again Nala again ignored the comment, "Simba doesn't believe it either...the same stubbornness." Nala glanced at him, for a moment. "The same green eyes my son had."

"Great green eyes are now band for fear of being king Simba's son." He mocked. Nala snapped back to him, "you will come to see who you are." the queen walked over to him closer than he would like. "I don't know what happened to my son but he`s still in there...and i intend to find him!"

Nala left the den in a hurry and Jabari let out a sigh of relief. Was this whole place crazy? His drive to get back to his real father was elevated at the thought of losing his mind. Jabari was about to continue to maw the vine in half when he heard footsteps enter the den.

He looked to see Nala had returned but with someone else.

Nala gestured to the lioness, "Alea, she will be the one to escort you form place to place. And recapture you if necessary."

Jabari stared at the queen in disbelief, "You got me a body guard!" he hissed, "I'm not really going anywhere soon why do I need here to help me!"

Nala gave a devilish smile, "you will be hunting with the lionesses, or you won't eat understood?"

"Not reall-" he was about to say but paused. This was the perfect thing he needed to escape he could just slip past them unnoticed and his guard would be easy enough to fool he had gotten past zira when she wanted him to sleep, same thing. "Sure," Jabari bowed low hiding the nauseating feeling he had. he wasn't supposed to bow he was the prince of the savage lands she should bow to him.

Nala didn't looking one bit convinced by his faked Innocence one bit. She and the other ion left the den but Nala pause at the entrance. "You start tomorrow…son." Then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review- thank you! **

Chapter 6: dawn of a new day

Jabari lowered his head in irritation at the glances that the other lionesses gave him, he would have assumed that some would be hostile because he was Scar`s son and the next to follow in his father`s footsteps but most were curios, he supposed that the crazy queen probably spread the word that her son was alive.

"There." one lion said looking over to a herd of wildebeest.

Jabari followed them but Alea held him back, her voice sharp.

"Don't do anything stupid." she warned.

Jabari nodded not caring to answer her back as he got ready to hunt.

The lionesses soon disappeared in the grass and he did the same glancing at their determined faces. Suddenly half of the group moved to the side and Jabari was pushed to the other side and they began running beside the Wildebeest. He knew what was happening he and Kovu learned about this hunting style when they were younger, one side would push the prey to the other leaving the beast open to attack by at least four lions. Jabari look to the others who seemed completely into the hunt. They made his life bad so he would do the same.

Just as the wildebeest started to get closer Jabari made his way behind the herd, swiping at their hind leg making them scatter. They had lost the hunt. Most of the lionesses slowed to a stop but three or four went after the wildebeest hoping to catch them.

Jabari barely had a seconds thought before someone most likely Alea pulled his legs from under him and placed her claws to his throat pinning him.

"What was that!" she growled.

"I don't know what you mean." he said coolly Jabari placed his back foot on her back leg to push her off of him but she repositioned herself so he had no way out.

"If those don't bring back anything then you're the one to starve!" she said a smirk on her face. Jabari looked her in the eyes putting all his hatred into these words.

"I'd rather starve than spend another second here." he hissed darkly. Alea met his glare proudly. "fine." she said taking her paw off his throat.

"fine." he mocked getting to his paws.

In the distance he could already see that the others had caught a few wildebeest. His stomach growled lightly he hadn't eaten since his capture and he refused to eat what these lions gave him for fear of being poisoned.

Without asking his bodyguard he headed back to the pride rock growling in frustration as Alea followed him the worst was the pitying stare she gave him.

"Do you know how to hunt?" she asked.

"yes." he growled.

"Really then why do you insist on sabotaging our hunts?" Alea growled, "You know this land belongs to Simba ruining out hunts isn't going to ruin his life."

"Because it doesn't and never has belonged to Simba." he snapped glaring at her ignoring her other comment about ruining the King`s life.

"What." she said tilting her head to the side. Jabari nodded to her the fur along his spine rising at the thought of the story his father told him. "Simba took the kingdom away from my father."

"Only because he was the rightful king!" Alea protested sharply.

"He left, it was Scar`s after he decided to leave!"

"And Simba fought his uncle so that he could make the Pride lands what it was again, don't you understand Scar was a curse to this land!" She snapped. Jabari stopped in his tracks and glared at her.

"Never say that about my father again, he was a better king than Simba and his monkey brained father ever was!" He snapped. Alea lashed her tail bringing out her claws. "You weren't even born yet how would you know!"

"Neither were you, how do you know my father was so bad? Simba just twisted the story to make it seem like he was the good guy!" He snapped back, rising his head above hers digging his black thorn like claws into the dirt. Alea shook her head her voice reduced to a whisper but the tone she took made his blood boil. "You only say that because your "father" brain washed you into thinking that so he could use you to get to Simba, and once he`s done with you then he`ll throw you away just like his brother."

Jabari looked at her with no words to come out of his mouth but he didn't have to speak. He leapt at her digging his claws into her shoulders felling the blood on his paws. Alea wrapped her front paws around his waist and pushed him back pinning him and digging her back paws into his stomach. Alea started to kick at his stomach and Jabari bit down on her ear. His face contorted at the taste of blood.

"STOP!"

Jabari was so surprised about the order that it made him leap away from Alea as soon as she let go of him. Simba and Nala stood in front of them Nala rushed over to check his wounds but he snapped his jaws at her to stay away from him.

Nala`s gaze hardened, but she smartly back away.

"What are you doing?" Simba asked making his voice low and slow like he was trying to control his anger before both go cuffed over the head.

"He attacked me." Alea said bowing her head, what surprised him was she actually sounded regret full, for what? What she said about his father or the fact he was going to be thrown back into his "cell".

Simba`s glare seemed to go straight threw him but Jabari held his hostile eyes proudly.

"go get your selves cleaned up by the water hole, Jabari I need to speak with you later so Alea could you find me later I need to have a word with my daughter." With that Simba headed into the other direction. Jabari looked over to where Simba was headed and was Kiara walking and laughing with Kovu and a large warthog and meerkat. What caught his attention was that Kovu had an unread able expiration on his face and usually he could read them but now for the life of him couldn't figure out what that look was or why it was directed at Kiara.

Jabari felt Alea nudge his side and he felt the scratches she gave him sting. "Right." Jabari said following his "body gaud" to the watering hole.

XXX

Zira walked into the den the stone walls eliminated by the green color the steam vents gave off. She could just here the steady pacing of Scar each time his claws touched the floors. She lowered her head in respect and met his gaze.

"Is he back?" Scar asked, his eyes betraying the slightest hint of worry about his adopted son.

"No Kovu told my daughter that he`s being held at Pride rock only the guards, King and Queen have seen him."

Scar let out a growl, "Do you not understand that the longer he stays there the more my weapon becomes a spoiled little brat like his father!" he hissed at her.

Zira only nodded her understanding. She was there the night he set fire to Pride rock there when he came down holding a small cub. She even asked him what he planned to do with the cub. The first choice wasn't the one they had picked.

_Rain poured down onto the ground and just below, the river had swelled ten times its normal size roaring past, making hard to hear anything. Just beside her Scar looked down at the river he eyes showing no emotion. Zira looked to the small cub, Simba`s son, Jabari. _

_The cub had grown since they had taken him from his real home; they never got the chance to get to the river without the lionesses seeing. After Simba lost his son he had taken every opportunity to stop the Savage landers from even looking over the border. Now Simba had finally given up and faced the fact his son was dead._

_Well now he actually would be._

_"Are you sure we should do this?" she asked, over the past month she had gotten quiet fond of the little fur ball. Scar set Jabari down on the soggy ground. "If I can't kill Simba then his son will do just fine." He said cruelly. _

_Scar looked down at Jabari that had just begun to wake up and like always his emerald green eyes glowed in the mist. "Daddy?" he said, it bit confused as to where his was. Zira saw Scar visibly finch in surprise. The rain coated Jabari`s small head making the small black hairs on his head fell over his right eye making him absolutely adorable. Zira felt her heart clenched when Scar grabbed the cub by the scruff and jumped to the log that had gotten stuck in the mu. He slowly crossed it pausing at the middle. _

_Zira had to dig her claws into the dirt to stop herself from racing after him and helping the cub. _

_Jabari looked at the river and then up to Scar and then his eyes returned to the river. Was he scared, did he know what was about to happen. _

_Scar`s gaze hardened and he blinked once before walking back over to her. _

_"That was awesome! Jabari squeaked happily waving his tiny paws in the air, did he think this was some game or adventure? _

_Scar set the little fur ball down and glared at her, "Not a word." Before picking Jabari up again._

_Zira nodded and for the first time smiled at the tiny cub, it was a small smile but genuine_.

Scar walked up to her, making her snap back to the present.

"We have to get my son back before he finds out." Scar growled, his tail swishing in the air.

"I understand." She said and her and Scar made their way out of the den a quickly as possible. They had to make plans. "And I have an Idea how to get him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: meeting for the first time

"I can't believe you would do that behind my back," Simba said pacing in front on Nala, who sat calmly in front of him with a slightly annoyed look on her face as her mate kept pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I handled things, the best way I knew how." She said her eyes sharp. Simba stopped pacing for a moment.

"I decided to wait and see, we still don't know if he`s jabari, Nala!" He said, returning to his pacing, his tail now lashing. Nala shook her head. "Well we`ll find out, wont we." She said, Simba stooped again and narrowed his angry eyes at her, "Is there a special reason you choose Alea?"

"No." she lied. Simba shook his head and sat down calming down; he knew he was getting mad over nothing. What Nala did was sensible and smart. Simba sighed, but his son couldn't be alive. How could he? He had searched until he couldn't let anymore of his lionesses go out, if this was Jabari then it was Simba`s fault if he never found his son. He should have looked harder!

Nala walked over to him, pressing her muzzle to his cheek. "He is our son that we know."

Simba looked at Nala and gave a small smile, "Did you have to choose Alea, and they never met before, how can we still believe this could work?"

Nala didn't seem to have an answer for that. Simba walked outside and Nala followed close behind him. Just below they could see Alea and Jabari heading back to Pride Rock. Jabari had his head held high and snapped at everything Alea said. How could this work?

He looked back to Nala, "He`s to different." He said.

Nala smiled, "Simba, you and I both remember how he was as a cub, that is still there, we just have to find it."

Simba nodded, but he didn't whole heartedly agree. He had to see it to believe it.

"I don't like the way you handled Kiara." Nala said sensing the previous conversation had come to an end.

Simba hardened instantly, "I don't like she keeps hanging around Kovu, he`s no good, I can tell."

"Maybe he`s changed for the better too, you can't always be sure."

"I know that Nala, but if he`s changed then he should stay away from Kiara, you know how she always finds a way into trouble."

"Just like someone else I know." Nala teased, walking back to the den.

"Who?" he asked curiously, glancing back at her.

"She's just like you when we were younger!" she said like it was obvious.

"what that`s not true!" he said heading after her.

XXX

Kiara crouched low and sprang on the pebble in front of her. She had been practicing her hunting with Kovu all day. Now she felt like she was could catch anything. She also knew how bad she used to be at hunting.

She crouched once more judging her leap. She pushed with her back legs going further than she expected. She suddenly landed on top of someone their fur covering her eyes. They both fell down the path way landing in the grass. Kiara sat up spitting out the dust that had entered her mouth. When she looked at the person she had landed on she almost thought it was Kovu, but then green eyes met hers and she backed away at the hostility in them.

"Sorry." She said shyly taking another step back as the other lion stood up. When he stared at her he seemed to have calm down a considerable amount. "It`s fine," the lion turned as Alea, one of the lionesses came running down the path. His eyes grew cold again.

"Kiara are you Ok?" Alea asked once she got down to them.

"of course why wouldn- Did father tell you about Kovu!" Kiara hissed , was her father telling everyone he was hanging around Kovu?

"Kovu?" The other two lions said. Kiara shook her head apparently not.

"Never mind, who`s this?" she said glancing at the other lion.

"Jabari." Alea said glaring at the male lion. "We have to get back to the den."

Jabari sneered, "You mean you have to return me to my cell so you can sleep?"

"Cell, what cell!" Kiara asked, she had heard something about a prisoner but never thought her father would do anything like that, then see remembered the night of the fire the lion they brought back, this must be him!

Jabari looked her up and down, "You must be the princess." He said. Kiara hated that title.

"My name is Kiara."

Jabari stared at her for a second before looking back to Alea and walking up the path. Kiara looked to Alea for an explanation but the lioness shook her head and raced after Jabari.

Kiara growled in annoyance. She raced up to the den and just missed her father walking into the den.

"DAD!" she yelled, her father came out her mother right behind him.

"I`ve just met our prisoner!" she hissed. Nala walked up to her, "Listen we wanted to tell you we thought it safe to wait till your bother was… calmer towards us."

"Brother! Jabari is my brother!" she hissed in disbelief.

"Wasn't that what you were talking about?" Her father asked.

"No, now I have more reason to suggest you get him out of his "Cell"!" she yowled at her parents.

"Kiara, you don't understand-" Simba started.

"No you don't!" she yelled racing back down the stony path, hoping to get away from her parents lies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: leave it be

Jabari blinked sleep from his eyes, the only thing that woke him was the scent. He breathed it in almost feeling like he was back in his homeland. Was his nose playing tricks on him? He continued to blink the fuzziness from his eyes to meet the deep amber eyes of Zira.

He jumped to his paws, the cloud of sleepiness disappearing instantly. "Zira!" he said jogging over to her and rubbing his muzzle with hers.

"My son." She nodded; Jabari smiled it felt good to hear those words when it came from real family.

"Are we leaving?" he asked tugging at the vines that had encased him numerous times.

Zira shook her skinny head her eyes hard, "Not yet, your father has plans just they might take time."

Jabari tilted his head, "What are they?"

"I`ve come to tell you to stay down when the fighting begins I will find you and bring you to your father." She reassured.

"When is it?" He asked not caring that she ignored his first question. Zira smiled, "Soon, very soon- you`ll know when it's happening just stay down."

"But." He said.

"No, you`ve already gotten into enough trouble." She said looking around the room. Jabari make a lopsided grin, "Oops."

Zira snapped her head back to him, "Oops? Your father is risking his life just to get you back and you say oops!" she growled. Jabari glared at her, "I didn't ask him to do anything for me, I could leave if I wanted!"

Zira narrowed her cold eyes at him, "So, you want to stay here! That it isn't it! You`ve fallen for their tricks!" she roared, "I thought we taught you and Kovu better than that!"

"I`m not the traitor, Kovu`s the one getting comfy with the princess!" Jabari snapped, he lifted his head high, "And make sure you know who you're talking to, you may have taken care of me but I don't have a problem with putting you in your place!" Zira cowered back.

"Oh of course future king," Zira said with a slight hissing sound, "whatever you wish." She said her anger clear. "Good bye." She said turning away and heading threw the same whole Kovu had made. Jabari was about to call her back but didn't, it seemed all her did was argue with others now. Jabari laid hishead back down and slept for the night.

"Alea, Go hunt with the other lionesses for now I want to talk to Jabari." Next to him Alea nodded and walked off looking behind her once more before disappearing from sight. Jabari sighed in relief and narrowed his eyes at Kiara. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

The lioness shrugged her shoulders as she trotted over to him, "Figured you needed a break from being watched." She stated.

"Um, thanks." he breathed. Kiara started to walk and turned her head to him, "come one lets explore." She grinned, Jabari shrugged, he had nothing better to do and if anyone caught him on his own he would be killed instantly.

He followed Kiara threw the tall grass once or twice losing trace other, they never had much grass like this in the savage land, what could grow off of the elephant bones were mostly moss or tiny insects that he and Kovu would use to play pranks on Nuka.

"Where are we going?" he asked Kiara who started to race up the hill.

"Anywhere!" she laughed and Jabari raised and eye brow. Suddenly Kiara stopped and as he raced pass poked him in the shoulder, "Tag your it!" she yelled.

"What?" he said looking back at her still running, suddenly his paws fumbled over a large rock making him fall and land on his face. Jabari lifted his head and spat out the grass licking his lips to get the taste out. "Are you ok?" Kiara said trying to hold her laughter in.

Jabari got to his paws and looked at her curiously. "Tag ,**your** it!" he said smiling before racing down the hill making sure to watch his paws. Kiara started to chase him into the hay like grass, making it harder to spot her.

"Got you!" she said jumping out at him and pinning him to the ground. Jabari pushed her off gently catching his breath. He barely noticed Kiara was looking around her eyes pulled back and her face serious. "What?"

"Where are we?" she asked.

Jabari looked around all he could see was the hay standing tall and swaying in the wind, "Were probably out of the pride lands, it's pretty big so we probably just passed the border."

Kiara nodded, "Lets go back." She said.

"Why, are you scared?" he teased.

"No! it`s just I don't feel safe here." She said shyly looking around again. Jabari was about to laugh again but a scent drifted over him. The fur along his spin began to stand up and he pushed Kiara to her paws, "Your right lets go." He said glaring at the hay around him.

"Why?" she asked sensing his urgency.

"Just go I'll tell you later!" he snapped. Nudging her into the hay again.

"Leaving so soon?" said a growl behind them Jabari shoved his way in front of Kiara his claws sliding out. Green eyes stared back at him.

XXX

Alea growled as she searched the den for Jabari. Great, lost him! She headed up the path way. She hadn't seen Kiara at all before she was with Jabari.

"Alea, have you seen Kiara?"

Alea turned to see Nala looking around for her daughter. Alea sighed, she should tell her. It was her fault. "She said for me to go hunting with the others and she would watch Jabari."

Nala`s eyes grew wide and she run up the steep stony path that lead to the den. Nala raced inside and Alea trotted over to Kovu figuring her could help find the two also.

"Kovu, wake up!" she said shaking his shoulder with one paw.

Kovu`s weary eyes opened slightly, "What?" he asked.

"Kiara and Jabari are missing!" she hissed she didn't wait for the lion`s reaction she only met u with the others outside of the den.

"They couldn't have gone far move out and search the border!" Simba roared, every lion raced out to find the missing lions.

**A/N: who is this thing that Jabari and Kiara have seen? No need to fear the next chapter is here! Sorry couldn't resist saying that, I might update again today on tomorrow, just know the next chapter will be here quickly-Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****WARNING:**** This chapter contains lots of blood and extreme lion violence, you`ve been warned.**

Chapter 9: defend

Jabari dug his claws into the sand. Kiara lowered herself to the ground ready to pounce but Jabari blocked her, he wasn't going to die just because she wanted to start a fight.

The spotted cat was huge, his muscles rippled from under its pelt and its black and tan tail swished from side to side as two more leopards came out of the hay two females.

"Look," Jabari said," were leaving sorry to intrude."

The male leopard growled a bit, "I always knew I could never trust a lion to keep to their own land now you pay the penalty!"

Jabari swallowed, lions weren't ones to run from a fight but he wasn't stupid, they were outnumbered and he was sure that Kiara knew nothing about how to fight. He looked back to Kiara, "Stay behind me." He said, Jabari liked Kiara she was the first one not to treat him like a cub. He wouldn't let her die not on him watch.

Kiara didn't say a word her teeth were bared in a snarl but her legs were just slightly shaking. Jabari turned back to the leopard. "Well you just going to stand there?" he growled, "Come and get me!"

The male leopard smiled darkly and jumped at him, Jabari swiped his claws over the other cats muzzle making scarlet drops fly. Claws dug into his back and his legs felt heavy with one of the females on his back but he stood on his hind legs as the male attacked cutting the others chest. The female lost her balance an fell off his back but got up quickly swiping at his throat. Thanks to his mane she only got a few hairs. Jabari leapt at her digging his teeth into her throat making blood pour out of her wound.

Claws dug into Jabari`s back pulling him away from the now dying leopard. He spun around swiping his paw over the others head missing by a hair. The male leopard lunged for his throat but a quick move made the leopards teeth embedded in his shoulder which stared to bleed heavily. Jabari roared in pain smacking the big cat with the back of his paw.

"Filthy lion!" the male spat getting to his paws.

"Oh, bite me!" Jabari spat back. He jumped at the leopard who snapped at his legs. Finally Jabari bit down on the leopard scruff to hard enough to kill but strong enough to make his point clear.

"Acela, come we have other things to attend to!" The lioness on top of Kiara quickly jumped off of the princess and ran after the male lion who had already disappeared threw the bushes.

"Yes! We did it!" Kiara yowled loudly dancing on her paws.

"Great, can we go now?" Jabari asked. He looked at his still bleeding shoulder. And began to limp out of the clearing they were fighting in. Kiara ran up next to him helping him walk back to the Pride lands. The further they walked the more his shoulder burned with pain. By the time they made it back to the border Kiara was the only thing keeping him on his feet. "Thank you." Kiara said.

"For what all I did was help, no big deal." He said his eyes drooping slightly.

"You saved my life I owe you." She said firmly.

"Ya , well you can repay me by getting me back to that big rock." He said with slight amusement.

Kiara didn't answer him they only continued to walk and jabari felt the blood trickle down his leg.

"K.." he said his eyes beginning to close again.

"Kiara!"

"Jabari wait here, I1ll go get you help!" she gasped he didn't have a choice as he laid down and sank down into the cool grass, his wounds began to sting with the pressure but his was soon out.

XXX

"Daddy!"

"Kiara!" Simba yelled running up to his daughter and rubbing his muzzle to hers, purring. He pulled away and gasped at the blood on her fur.

"Did Jabari do this too you!" he growled. Kiara shook her head taking a step back. "No daddy he's hurt we have to help him!"

Simba nodded to her and then to the other three lionesses behind him. They charged after Kiara not slowing down even when he tripped over a few rock. His son was to hurt to make it back to pride rock, he had to be hurt very badly for that.

Soon they arrived in the clearing and Simba ran up to Jabari`s motionless body. Was he dead? Jabari`s eyes fluttered open. "Go..away..now!" his son managed to hiss.

Simba growled, "I`m not going to let you die again not while I'm still here!" He grabbed Jabari by his uninjured shoulder and threw him over his back. He and the other lionesses trotted back to Pride rock, Jabari`s shoulder had stopped bleeding and now pride rock was close enough to touch his son needed help.

**A/N: sry short chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: where did all da reviews go? Please review and ask any questions and even a comment would be nice-thank you!**

Chapter 10: state of mind

"_Dad? A-are you awake" Jabari asked tilting his small head at his father who slept soundly in his den. Scar continued to snore. The small cub walked into the dark den walking up to his father and prodding him with his tiny paw._

"_What?" Scar hissed a bit irritated._

"_I had a night mare." Jabari said, he had been have them frequently, they bothered him constantly even to where his training had been affected. Green eyes glowed in the dark, "Where`s Zira"_

"_Sleeping with her cubs, you're my father, can't I sleep here?" He took a step closer to his father. Scar shifted so he could see the cub more clearly, "Fine." He said laying his head back down as Jabari snuggled deep in his father`s fur. _

"_Dad?"_

"_For goodness sake Jabari go to sleep!" Scar hissed. Jabari stiffened and lowered his head to the floor, "What is it Jabari?" his father finally asked with a sigh. _

"_Sleep tight." He said, Scar looked at the tiny cub and sighed as he draped an arm over him, "You sleep in your own bed tomorrow."_

"_Ok." Jabari laughed. _

Jabari opened his eyes yawning, his jaws stretched apart. Jabari looked at his shoulder the wound was now clean and was starting to pink over. In a few days it would heal. It was longer than deep witch made for fast recovery. He tugged at the vine on his leg, he was injured and they still took precautions, they might not be as dumb as he thought.

Jabari flexed his paws, he was itching to leave his den, and do something anything. Ale trotted in carrying food and his stomach growled, he still refused to eat out of pure hunger he had eaten one piece of food earlier but so far he had not eaten and didn't know how long he could go without food.

"Eat." Alea hissed hearing his rebellious stomach growl again.

"Not hungry." He said defiantly.

She lend down close to him, "You will eat or I will make you, it's my job to watch over you and-"

"You`d hate to see me leave, that's sweet but no, not hungry." He said pushing it back.

"Don't flatter yourself I just don't want to be the one to haul out your body when it goes rotten."

Jabari rolled his eyes and toyed with the food his stomach telling him to eat and his head telling his stomach to shut up. "I`ll eat when I'm ready!" h growled, that answer seemed to satisfy her for some reason or another because she left and Kiara took her place.

There weren't many wounds on her and the blood had been washed from her fur, she only had a few scratches and bruises.

"I see your healing." He said. Kiara smiled, "Yep, and you needed to eat to get better." She said. Kiara laid down and took a bite of the food and passed it to him, Jabari rolled his eyes and took a small bite out of the meat the smell making his mouth water.

XXX

Kovu crouched low along the plain the elk just a few feet away, he bunched his muscles and dug his claws into the earth. Kovu was about ready to leap but the word 'Jabari' caught his attention.

Kovu abandoned his hunt and looked around his eyes finally locking on Zira and Scar. They didn't look like they should be disturbed so he quietly snuck over to a brush that could hide him. Kovu reverted his ears so he could hear their conversation.

"Jabari has turned into his father; he has grown arrogant and selfish!" Zira growled.

"But has he fully turned on us?" Scar hissed. Zira paused.

"No, but when we get him back I believe that he will question his heritage." Zira growled again.

Scar paused and started to think, "Then we go with our original plan, once Kovu kills Simba, I will kill the brat."

"And the princess?" Zira smiled.

"She can die tomorrow when we strike." Scar stated and then walked away. Kovu dug his claws into the soil in anger; he wasn't going to let anyone die not, Kiara not Simba and not Jabari. He would tell Jabari what he heard.

Kovu had information that Jabari isn't Scars son and he needed to help his family his real family. Kovu was about to race threw the bushes but amber eyes blocked hm.

"Kovu." Simba said without his usual hard tone, "I would like to talk to you."

"I-um-I" Kovu stuttered looking past Simba to Pride rock. Could this wait? "Ok." He said walking with Simba. "Kovu, I want to apologize."

Kovu raised an eye brow at him, "Why?"

Simba laughed lightly, "I haven't even given you a chance and I would like to repay you, would you like to stay in the Pride?"

"Of course, but Simba, you must know-"

"You and Kiara?" Simba guessed a small smile on his face.

"Yes, but it's not i- just Scar-"

"You don't have to follow in his footsteps Kovu he has his own Pride, he should be satisfied."

"No-"

"Kovu!" Said a voice that sent shivers down his spine, "Well done Kovu just as we planed."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YAY Reviews thank you- you all awesome! **

Chapter 11: blood bath

"Nag, Nag, Nag! That's all you do!" Jabari said to Alea who rolled he eyes.

"Hey, take it up with the king; I didn't want to be pulled into this! Alea growled. "Why is it that you only have words for the princess?"

"because –"

"She`s your sister?" Alea asked.

Jabari glared at her. "Listen they are-"

"Oh my God!" Alea said leaving his side and rung out as were Kiara and Nala along with the warthog and Meerkat following quickly.

Jabari ran over and pushed his way through the crowd. There was Simba being held up by Kiara.

"Kovu!" he breathed before passing out his breathing still labored and hard. Jabari hesitated for a moment before grabbing Simba`s man and flipping him over his shoulder. He caught Alea`s eye.

"I`m only doing it because he helped me, I don't like being in anyone`s debt!" jabari haled the King up to his own den placing him on the floor.

Jabari wasn't quick enough to escape Nala`s affection. She rubbed her cheek to his shoulder, "Thank you son." She said as she leaned down next Simba. "Who did this?"

"He said Kovu." The Meerkat said. Jabari sneered; finally, Kovu did his job. Jabari looked to Kiara her eyes were dark with sadness that seemed to make her fur stand on ends. "NO!" Kiara yelled running out of the den. Jabari raced after her. She was at the bottom of the steps before he reached her.

Kiara looked around the pain in her eyes unbearable, once she saw who it was she raced over to him burying her facing his chest. "Kovu couldn't have don't this to father, couldn't he?" she cried his fur making her voice slightly muffled. Jabari felt a bit awkward as he put his paw on her shoulder. He wished she wouldn't have been so hurt over this but then again he couldn't have his way.

"Yes, Kiara he could have." He said.

"Jabari," Kiara cried, "If I tell you something… do you promise to still be here for me?"

Jabari gritted his teeth but sighed, "Yes, I`ll be here for you."

"I`ve seen how angry you get at mother and father because they tell you they`re your parents," Jabari`s heart clenched pain fully, "But no matter what your my brother and… I hope you can see how much they love you… how much I do." She said burying her face deeper into his mane as if she thought he would run away. Jabari gritted his teeth further but as he said before he hated being in some ones debt and he promised her he wouldn't leave, "I-I`m not going anywhere Kiara."

XXX

Kovu raced back to the pride land hoping he wasn't too late to get there, the second he arrived animals from hippos to giraffes were circled around Pride rock. They all looked at him there eyes narrowed in mistrust and hate. He knew exactly what they saw, Scar. The pink scar on his eye still burned like fire but as he looked up he met Kiara`s eyes and smiled a little.

"Kovu!" she yelled, she raced over to him and he hopped along the rocks ignoring the sounds of the other animals. For other reasons his eyes flickered to Jabari that stood next to his guard Alea, his eyes were full of conflict. Simba jumped in fount of his daughter making Kovu stop just below them.

"Why have you come back!" Simba roared from where he stood the other lionesses blocking Kiara.

"Simba, I had nothing to-," he said, but he couldn't finish, if he hadn't fallen in love with Kiara he probably would have.

"You don't belong here!" Simba continued.

"Simba please, I ask your forgiveness!" he said sadly his eyes on Kiara, Simba looked at his daughter and then back to Kovu his eyes never softening.

"Daddy please, listen to him!" Kiara said.

"Silence!" he roared, the king looked back to him, "when you first came here you asked for judgment, and I pass it now!"

Kovu gasped as the other animals around him started to yell there opinion, his eyes bore into the king and Simba1s amber eyes stared right back, he wasn't seeing Kovu he was seeing Scar.

"Exile!" Simba yelled.

"NO!" Kiara cried, this time it was Jabari that held her back.

The animals stared to advance on him. "Kovu!" Kiara yelled.

Kovu looked at her before the animals came so close he had no choice he had to flee. Kovu jumped off of the ledge and raced down the stone path trying to avoid the animals that stomped their feet madly. Snakes hissed at him and he dodged them and jumped past the large hippos blocking his path. The second he reached the next path Zebra reared up at him and he ran the opposite way hoping to escape.

Kovu raced past the large birds that pecked him landing a few blows on him. He refused to fight back. Once past that he was pelted by rocks from the monkeys which he preferred than other things they would have thrown.

Kovu jumped down the canyon finally finding solid ground and then jumped into the river looking back at Kiara, "I find you. He whispered hoping the wind might carry his words.

Kovu`s eyes trailed to Simba, he hoped the king was prepared for the battle ahead. With not only the outsiders, but his own son. Kovu looked down to the water and the image that once was him and Kiara was not Scar the one he was supposed to become.

He raced further up the river his wet paws landing rock once more, Kovu looked back at Simba one more time before disappearing into the bushes.

**A/N: sorry, no awesome song :p but thanx for all your great review people- cookies to all! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: fighting for the wrong reasons…

Jabari paced around the den back and forth. Than plan was in action and he expected to be meeting someone anyone! Vitani, Zira, Scar, or even Nuka, or did they forget about him.

"Excepting someone?" Said a voice at the door way. Jabari turned around, he wasn't surprised to find Alea visiting him, he had grown accustomed to it, he even slightly enjoyed having the company, but tonight wasn't the night. "No" he lied, coming to a halt.

Alea laughed lightly, "I`m just messing with you."

"Ok." He said, staring at her blankly.

"Well, um. Good night Jabari." Alea smiled at him, leaving the den.

"Night." He replied back, after a moment he realized he was staring after her. Jabari shook his head and returned to his pacing. Then the moment he had been waiting for, the rocks began to tumble, and the person he least expected came through the small opening.

"Kovu?" Jabari snapped, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to die?"

Kovu raced over to him the desperation in his eyes almost as over baring a Kiara`s. "Jabari, I-I didn't hurt Simba, Zira and her lionesses attacked him, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Okay." Jabari said listening to his friend.

"I saw Zira and Scar talking them, they were talking about you." Kovu said, "And your father."

"What!" Jabari growled, "You're lying!"

"No! I`m not! Scar said after the battle you were no longer any use to him and that he would kill you."

Jabari shook his head or over and over again, going over every memory of why it wasn't true. Kovu seemed to understand what he was doing and decided to help. "Who`s your mother Jabari?"

"I-,"

"Is there even the slightest possibility that you might be Simba`s son?"

"No." he said in a low his. Kovu stepped closer, "Jabari, tell Simba there is to be war Scar will lead it and try to reclaim the pride lands."

"No." Jabari said shaking his head the thoughts of his own memories coming apart.

"Tell Kiara I- I love her and… Jabari focus!" Kovu snapped realizing his best friend wasn't listening to him.

"NO!" Jabari roared and jumped away. There was a slight snapping noise and Jabari didn't waste time as he raced out of the den into the pouring rain. It pelted on him as if he was the main target. Jabari raced past the rock, the fields the streams until. He was lost.

All around him was just an empty field and a few large trees. Jabari slowly slacked over to the biggest one sheltering him from the rain. Tiny drops still dripped on his face and he buried his eyes in the sand.

There was a thud beside him and Jabari jumped back, baring his teeth at the weird monkey. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's not what you want to ask is it?" the monkey asked hopping around him. "I see you are conflicted."

"I- Um, yes." Jabari said lowering his head.

"Let me help you, the truth will set you free, like your father."

Jabari raised his head, "You knew my father?"

"I still do he is a great King."

"NO!" Jabari snapped, "Simba isn't my father!"

The monkey giggled and draped his arm over him. "Jabari I will tell you what I tell everyone."

"What's that." Jabari said surprised at how strong the primate was and how he couldn't get away.

"Look beyond what you see."

"What?" Jabari asked glaring at the baboon.

The monkey gestured around, "Go ahead."

"Fine" Jabari snapped he looked 'beyond what he sees' all he saw was Pride rock in the distance and a few trees. "I don't-, "

"You doing it wrong, let me help." The monkey put his hand over Jabari`s eyes and Jabari shut them tightly, "I don't see how-,"

"Hush! Remember Jabari." The monkey said.

"Remember what?" He snapped.

"Everything. Just relax."

Jabari relaxed and waited for a minute going over the memories in his head, Kovu, Kiara, Alea, Simba, Nala, Zira, Nuka, Vitani… and Scar.

"_Jabari." _

_He opened his eyes and blinked before his eyes rested on Simba, and a small cub. The cub blinked just as he had before smiling widely, "Daddy!" the cub looked around and the back to his father, "Where mama?"_

"_Hunting, want to play?" the King asked playfully it surprised Jabari that the King would be so childish. _

"_Yeah!" the small dark haired cub yipped getting to his unstable paws. Once he was standing he looked at Simba. "I be a good King?"_

"_You`ll be a great king Jabari." Simba purred rubbing muzzles with the tiny cat. Almost as if the cub knew he was there his emerald green eyes lock with green eyes. _

_Jabari walked over to the cub. "Is it true?" he asked but before he could the memory or dream changed. _

"_SCAR!" Yelled a lioness right beside him, Jabari barely had time before Scar leapt out and attacked him. Jabari yowled, but no claws sliced threw his fur, no teeth tor threw his neck. Jabari looked at Scar who was getting up blood stained his lips and the lioness was dead beside him. _

_Jabari watched as scar grabbed the flame it stick and threw it in the hay. Jabari watched scar leave and then watched him turned around and take the cub from his bed and leave the den._

"_NO!" Jabari yelled racing after him. The memory was gone and another appeared. _

_Jabari yowled in terror and his back legs slipped on the log, a river roar only inches away from him and his back legs just brushed the water's surface mist drenched his fur and his eyes had to be narrowed to see Scar just above him, the tiny cub in his jaws._

"_Father, help me!" Jabari pleaded, then suddenly the cub was gone and Scar lead over digging his claws into his paws painfully. _

"_I can't Kill Simba, but his little hair ball will do!" _

"NO!" Jabari roared jumping up and landing on the monkey. Jabari looked around, the rain had stopped and a clear night sky shown. Jabari stepped off of the monkey and looked at him desperately. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

**A/N: Gasp! Review let me know what you thinking. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: than you guys and girls for reviewing you all awesome! Everyone get and extra cookie for being so awesome… **

Chapter 13: Here for you now

Jabari paced around the tree his breathing labored and his heart racing. The monkey he had come to know as Rafiki had left hours ago. Now it was just himself and the slight breeze.

Jabari stopped, a scent pulling him out of his long forgotten memories and his tail swayed from side to side. Jabari breathed in the smell and his fur stood on ends as he realized how familiar he was to it.

"Alea?" he whispered. That was the last person he expected to see, he really shouldn't be surprised she was his bodyguard. Jabari jogged around the tree and his eyes looked onto Alea`s light pelt walking through the field.

Alea met his eyes in seconds and raced over to him, "Are you all right?"

Jabari smiled sadly, it amused him she asked him that he expected her to say 'what did you do!" but she only looked slightly worried and a bit relived, her other emotions were guarded in her face.

"No," he said shaking his head slowly, "I just learned the truth, and..." Jabari had no words and he sat down refusing to meet her gaze. Alea walked over to him pressing her warm fur next to his.

"And it hurts." She guessed, "I`m truly sorry."

"Thanks but I know your lying, you have a right to say what you want, I can't defend him any longer." Jabari said.

"Jabari, from what I've learned about Scar he`s evil, manipulative, you can't beat yourself up for loving him." Alea said trying to meet his eyes.

"But I can't love him! I do he`s my father in every way but blood, I know what I **have** to do, but I **cant**." Jabari said utterly defeated.

Alea nodded in understanding, "You can't kill him."

"Then we won't make you." Alea said rubbing her cheek against his neck. Jabari looked at her and for the first time realizing her eyes were golden- yellow. Jabari smiled at her pressing his own muzzle to hers. It was odd, he disliked he for so long and each day he go used to seeing her, if he left he`d truly miss her.

"Jabari, Your father is worried, an=bout you and Kiara." Alea said retuning her eyes to his.

"Why Kiara?" Jabari asked, it was a bit odd to think of her as his sister now but he could live with it. When he was with Scar the closest thing to a sister was Vitani.

"She ran away, he thinks she is with Kovu."

"Kovu," Jabari said looking in the distance to see Pride Rock, he had ditched Kovu when he was trying to tell him something, something important.

"Alea," he said, "He have to go back," Jabari swallowed the words he was about to say would have haunted him if he hadn't known the truth. "We have to go back to my parents."

XXX

Simba paced back and forth, his two children were out there! They were alone they were…

"Simba," Nala said. He looked to his wife walking over to her and coming to rest beside her. They looked out at the grey clouds ready to burst with rain again.

"They`ll be okay." Simba said hoping to reassure himself and his wife.

"Simba, what if he`s gone back to Scar?" Nala whimpered looking at him with hopeless eyes.

"I-" he said, the truth was he really didn't know what to say. Then he was them, they were just specks in the grass far away, one a dark haired male the other a golden furred lioness.

"It`s them it`s Kiara!" Nala said seeing the same thing he saw. Simba growled, and the other was no doubt Kovu. Simba and Nala raced down and Simba nodded to his lionesses who were dozing on the rocks. They got to their feet and raced with him and the Queen.

Simba growled as they got closer and then his heart stopped as he looked closer, that wasn't Kovu it was Jabari and Alea. They were safe.

"Stand down." He said to his lionesses who slowed down as the two lions raced forwards, his son seemed to hesitate before his paced the next few steps to stand right in front of them.

"Jabari," Simba breather, "We thought you had gone back to Scar."

"No," Jabari shook his head not meeting his eyes, "I-I," Jabari stuttered. Alea stood closer to him until there fur brushed and Jabari smiled at her and stood taller the same height as Simba, "I`ve come home…father."

Nala gasped with happiness and ran to her son licking his face. "Son!" She cried happily. Simba pressed his muzzle to Jabari`s and could feel his son was tense about the action with made Simba sad, but at least he saw truth.

Simba stood beside his son who stood powerfully next to him; He looked at all the other animals who had gathered around the commotion.

"The Prince has returned!" Simba roared. Animals cheered all around but Jabari`s eyes were locked on Alea, Simba looked at Nala, "Looks like you were right after all."

"Aren't I always? They were betrothed at birth Simba." Nala whispered.

"S-Father," Jabari said, "You have to listen, Listen to what Kovu told me, he's not part of Scar`s plan, he came to me two days ago and told me that there is to be war. I didn't listen to him." Jabari said.

Simba looked at this son and Alea and then suddenly realized he had made a mistake, when he first saw the Scar he thought of one person only Scar. He couldn't find them now, there was no time if what Kovu and his son said was true, war was upon them and they had little time.

Simba looked to his wife, Assemble the lionesses we have to prepare for war."

**A/N: Sorry I`ve realized how short this story might be probably up to 16 chapters {sad face} but if I can think of a plot then I might make a sequel. Thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews I want to ask every one if it's not too much to review as much as you can I want to make it to 20 reviews before the story is up. Thank you all!**

Chapter 14: prepare for the worst 

Jabari dragged his claws against the stone walls, sharpening them until his paws started to hurt. Jabari headed to the den all the lions shared but only his parents and Alea were in there talking out battle strategies.

"I think we should send in the small group in first lead by Simba the when it starts to get rough send in the back up." Nala said.

Alea nodded, "That way they are already tired of fighting the small group and are totally surprised by the rescue grope, led by Nala."

Jabari shook his head, "WE should go head first."

Simba tilted his head, "Why`s that?"

"Their weaker, Zira`s right they don t have lots of food and little water, they`ll be to hungry to put up a decent fight." Jabari said, "But they`ll fight rougher, going for the throat and eyes, this is how we were trained."

"Why wouldn't out last plan work?" Alea asked.

"Half the pride would be dead in minutes." Jabari growled, "They go for the throat."

"Alright we go in head strong." Simba growled.

Jabari nodded and got up walking over to Alea, "Come to large oak after this."

Alea nodded and the other three lions continued to talk as Jabari left the den. He walked to the edge of Pride rock looking out over the horizon. The sun had disappeared in the heavy grey clouds hours ago and thunder roared in the distance. He could feel the tension of battle rising like water in a river. Soon it would flood.

Jabari couldn't help think of how his father was. He had cared for him, loved him and taught him, but he also betrayed him and from Kovu`s information was going to kill him. Yet after all that he wasn't going to kill Scar, the only reason was because even though Scar wasn't the ideal father figure, he still, in a sense love Jabari and no matter what Jabari wouldn't kill his past father.

Jabari tuned around as he heard Alea leaving the den and he walked over to him, "I was just about to go to the old oak, why did you need to talk?"

Jabari smiled, "Do you want to learn to fight?"

Alea stared at him for a moment the burst out laughing, "If I remember I`ve taken you out a few times!" she continued to laugh gaining a few stares from a few lions that pasted.

Jabari rolled his eyes, "Fine, just to let you know," he said, "I`ve got moves you`ve never seen." he teased.

"Oh, really, like falling? I`ve seen you do that numerous times." Alea laughed, Alea took a few deep breathes. "Jabari we aren't weak, we earn how to fight at young ages so we aren't helpless."

"Oh." Jabari said, "But are you really ready for this fight?"

Alea`s smile wiped off her face, "Not really, but I has to be done and who knows thing could turn out for the better." Jabari nodded looking out through the trees the sky turning darker.

Jabari walked down the stone steps, Alea left to look on the other lions and he decided to take a small walk. He looked around and shook his head clear, Kovu and Kiara were gone. The real question was, were they coming back?

Jabari jogged along the sandy shoreline on the river the water slowly rolling over the gray stone. Reeds stood tall and frogs crocked in the night. It was perfect here. Jabari sat on the cool rocks, closing his eyes he could hear the thunder and the paw steps of the other animals on the Pride Lands.

"The view has always been good son."

Jabari dug his claws into the ground he knew that voice, was he having another memory? Jabari flung his eyes open and there he was, Scar.

The lion leapt down to him, "I`m surprised they leave you to yourself like this." Scar said.

"Of course, after all, I`m the Kings son, I go where I please." Jabari spat. Scar paused what he was about to say and closed his mouth turning too him his green eyes glowing with something Jabari couldn't name. "So-,"

"Yes 'Father' I know," Jabari stood up he stood only and few hairs taller than Scar but it was enough to make the lion back up a step or to. "I should kill you right now." Jabari said.

Scar smiled darkly, "You should, but you won't." Scar turned around and started to wade through the water. Jabari narrowed his eyes at Scar as the other lion jumped up to the other side of the river, "Son, once this is all over and I have won, you will come begging to come back. Just come to your senses and come home now."

"I am home!" Jabari roared.

Scar rolled his eyes, "Just like your father, too proud for your own good!" Scar spat the word proud like it was a rotten piece of food.

"I won't come back to you scar, I`ll Die first!"

"I`m SO glad you said that!" Scar growled, "Good bye…son" Scar laughed as the manipulative lion left his sight. Jabari growled out his frustrations for the next hour only when wind started to pick up and light rain began to fall did h go home.

**A/N: I posted a pic of Jabari on my page thingy…I should be there now. Please review- thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The fight you`ve all been waiting for!**

Chapter 15: At each other`s throats

Rain poured, thunder growled and lighting struck the ground far in the distance. Jabari felt like a drowned rat, but the first second her saw Scar, Zira and the outlanders, the fire in his chest roared. He dug his claws into the mud.

Then Simba gave the order and they charged. Jabari raced forward matching his father`s pace. Once the lions were close enough he leapt. He wrapped his paws around a lioness neck shoving her face in the mud. Mud and grit drenched his own fur but he didn't care.

Jabari bit down on the lioness's ear making scarlet drops fly. She sprung up and bit his paw as he swiped at her. Jabari ripped his bloody paw out of her mouth; he stood on his back legs copying her movements by swiping at her throat and eyes.

Claws dug into his back and he spun around leaving the other lion to run away. His eye met another lions and he slashed at her. She roared in pain and Jabari knocked her off her paws. Jabari placed his back legs on her belly and his one paw on her shoulder lifting his other paw.

"Y-You used to be on our side! What happened to you!" The lion cried in fear as he brought his paw over her left eye knocking her out.

Jabari looked around and raced over to one of the Pride landers who was dealing with three other lions. He grabbed the lioness that had the pride lander`s tail. He spun her around digging his teeth into the lion's scruff. Suddenly there was a weight on his side that pushed him to the ground.

He tried to get to his paws but the weight was too much for him to handle. He started to cough in the mud gagging for breath. Then the weight was gone and he lifted his head coughing again till he could breathe clearly and see Alea send another lion running.

There was no time for words so Jabari just nodded to her and leapt on another opponent. Jabari raised his claws and then the fighting stopped. He looked around keeping his claws out to see every one making their way behind Zira or Simba.

Jabari slowly made his way over to his father, but movement caught his eye. Over the large gorge was a large fallen tree that connected both sides, and like a coward Scar saw his chance to flee. Jabari looked back to his family, they wouldn't notice his absence.

Jabari raced over to Scar just as the Lion leapt and the bridge. Jabari failed to notice his sister and Kovu crossing it. Scar leapt out and attacked Kiara kicking her in the stomach. He ran faster as Kiara tried to get away and run to the pack of other lions Kovu trying to rip Scar off of her.

He leapt onto the slippery wood and Jumped onto Scar. He dug his claws into the lion looking at the other two. "GO!" He growled. Kovu nodded leaping over the two of them and as did Kiara with a bit more hesit5ation. Jabari sprang back.

"You can't kill me!" Scar spat. Jabari knew it was true deep down he still loved his father, deep down Scar was his father, he could not kill him. Scar lunged for him and Jabari fell back kicking his back legs out and throwing Scar to the edge. As Jabari got up he thought Scare had fallen off the log and in to the now gushing river, but as he walked to the edge he saw Scar dangling on the bark, barley hanging on.

Jabari raced over to Scar and stretched out his paws, "Grab my paw! We can help you!"

Scar growled.

"Look Scar your army is gone and you have no one! Give up!" Jabari cried thrusting his paw out more. Scar looked hesitant the he dug his claws into the bark extending his other paw out, "Just a little farther!" Jabari said extending his arm even more so to where it started to hurt. Then…

_**SNAP! **_

The bark under Scar`s paw chipped away and Scar started to fall. "NO!" Jabari yelled, "NO!"

Jabari stayed there watching as the only father he knew sank into the river. He waited a few moments more to see if he came back up to the surface but he didn't and Jabari lifted his aching arm off the edge of the log and bowed his head. He had done it, what everyone accepted him to do, he killed Scar.

XXX

The walk home was something to be remembered. Kovu looked around smiling at the other lions, the outsiders had joined the pride landers and peace was restored. The grey clouds had moved from the sky and Kovu wondered if the great Kings knew what was happening to their Pride.

Not all was happy thought. Just a few paces behind him were Jabari and Alea. Jabari had done the one thing he had sworn he wouldn't. Kill Scar. Kovu never fully understood the bond between Scar and Jabari but whatever it was it was strong and when something that strong snaps it hurt.

Jabari refused comfort and growled at anyone who tried to congratulate him. Just ahead Timon was leading a victory cheer at Scar`s and Zira`s death, a cheer of no more looking behind our backs. No one was much appreciating it. Zira may have been an unstable but she and Scar were the only ones keeping the lions from scattering.

Next to him Kiara stood pressing up to him as much as he was pressing up to her. He was happy to finally be with her. Free from judgment and fighting and hate. They reached Pride rock and Kovu passed the monkey who hugged him and Kiara then Jabari and Alea.

Kovu saw Simba walking over to him and ducked his head. He looked back to Kiara and all he saw was the love in her eyes. This was the start of a new and beautiful life.

"Kovu," Simba sighed when the king reached him. "I misjudged you and I`m apologize. I would like you to rejoin the Pride."

"I –Of course." Kovu said, plus he really didn't know where he`d go If Simba kicked him out.

Simba nodded to the two and went off to join Nala. Kovu looked at Kiara and was glad all he saw was love in her eyes. This was the beginning of a good life.

**A/N: Sorry I was going to make it 16 chapters but figured just to end it here. Hope you liked the Story! I will be doing a Sequel I haven't figured out what to call it yet but in time I guess. Thanks for reviewing- kate, mimoo01, Guest, iorncross18, milele yako, Spottedmask12, and TheLegacy79 those are the shout out for taking time to review thanks a bunch! **


End file.
